A web offset printing press prints inked images on a web of material, such as paper, as the web is moved longitudinally through the press. Such a press typically includes a reel stand at one end of the press, a folder at the other end of the press, and a plurality of printing units arranged in a row extending between the reel stand and the folder. These components of the press include rotatable rollers and cylinders which move the web longitudinally through the press from the reel stand to the folder. The rollers in the reel stand control the tension in the web as the web is unwound from a supply roll in the reel stand. The cylinders in the printing units transfer the inked images onto the web as the web is moved from the reel stand through the printing units. The rollers and cylinders in the folder then fold and cut the printed web into signatures which are assembled into a finished product such as a book or magazine. The web or signatures can become wrapped around the rollers and cylinders and become jammed in the press if a fault condition in the web or signature flow, such as an unintentional break in the web or a loss of signature control, should arise during a printing operation. This can cause damage to the printing press, including the folder.